To Heal A Wound
by wild-springflower
Summary: When the sheriff has a nasty plan to end Robin Hood, how long can he last? Will Robin finally come to fear the sheriff? If Robin is to survive the sheriffs latest plot he will have to watch horror, and make friends with a long time enemy.
1. Chapter 1 A Bad Thing

Crouching, waiting like a lion, determining the right moment to strike.

The cart wheeled by, oblivious to the danger lurking in the trees surrounding it.

_A little more, right, _

"NOW!" the shout echoed around all of Sherwood.

The cart was soon surrounded, bows drawn, the driver could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

"Take what you want. I do not have much."

"I think _we_ will be the judge of that." A big wild looking man said.

"What you think is little could be quite a lot for the poor."

It was a young man who spoke, he had his bow pulled back, aimed at the drivers chest.

"I am the poor. I am leaving to make a new life."

"Lies we do not like." The big man spoke again.

"John, we do not know that he is lying. Do not make assumptions!"

Although the big man looked to be the leader build he seemed to take orders from the young man, the driver thought this was rather funny.

"Somethin' to laugh about?" Now a different man spoke up. He had bright blue eyes, and an abnormally long nose.

"Uh, n no." The man stuttered. "Nothing at all."

The young man turned his attention back to the cart, "Alright." He said. "Guess what? We shall make a deal with you. _If _you are in fact telling the truth, and you do not have much in the way of money then we will only take a little."

"Lie, and we take all that you have." Said another young boy with black hair.

"Search my things, you will not find much of anything." The man got up, and jumped away from his cart.

"We will be the judge of that."

It sounded like a girls voice yet the person who stepped around the driver looked like a boy.

"Who are you?"

"_He_ is Robin Hood."

All the outlaws jumped at the sound of the new voice.

There on top of the hill was the sheriff and a new man they had never seen before. The sheriff had probably just hired some oaf to take the place of Gisborne who had recently been arrested for some unknown reason.

"What is it you say? Oh yes, This is an ambush." The sheriff smiled blissfully, he was obviously enjoying this.

Robins head spun around like a hawk, they had been ambushed. Soldiers on every side, with very little if any hope of escape.

"On three, we split up, meet at the valley." He whispered, the others nodded.

"You shouldn't be so quick to call sheriff. I only say that once I know no one is leaving. THREE!"

They scrammed like deer in the road, each one taking a different direction.

The sheriff cursed as the new man raced after Robin. He had failed again. Robin was just too slippery, and keen. If only they could get him out of his element, then they would have him for sure. But in the forest Robin and his men knew every nook and cranny.

This gave him an idea. Normally it was a bad thing if the sheriff got an idea because it involved violence and blood shed, now was no exception to the sheriffs ways.


	2. Chapter 2 Try To Change

**Sadly I do not own any of the characters, except the sheriffs knew right hand man. He is entirely mine. And the mistakes, those are mine too! If you notice any spelling errors, please tell me, I might have spelled the sheriffs name wrong. So someone please tell me about that, I would really like to know for future chapters. Thanks! **

The man raced after Robin, yet even on horseback he was falling behind.

The thing was, the way Robin was running, it was actually quite possible to outrun the mans horse. Robin was running through rough terrain, and darting in between trees.

But the man was no stranger to Robins ways, he had been briefed, told everything there was to know, and he knew what to do. The man pulled a little wooden tube from his pocket, and held it to his lips. Taking careful aim he blew, and the dart hit Robin in mid jump. He fell to the ground, unable to move.

Just before passing into darkness Robin saw the man trot up to him, a smirk on his face. He reached a hand down and pulled Robin up by his collar.

The sheriff pranced about joyfully, Robin Hood, was his.

Robin tired to think he was watching something els. He had once said that nothing that man did could surprise him, but seeing the sheriff hop about like a little girl on Christmas was just terrifying.

When Vaisey finally finished, celebrating, he turned to glare at Robin.

"Now Hood, I want fear. Your fear. And seeing as I have tried putting your life in danger I will try something els. Come, follow me."

He said it as if Robin had a choice. His arms were bound by a short rope, the other end held tightly in the sheriffs hands. Robin was practically dragged out the door at the sheriffs heels.

He was led into the village, of course, Locksley. The villagers starred in awe, Robin, captured? But how?

"Now, I know you must all be wondering how this is possible, the great Robin Hood captured, but this is no joke. And now you shall suffer for him."

Men in armor stepped out and grabbed villagers by the arms, it didn't seem to matter if they were male or female, children, or elderly, anyone the soldiers could get their filthy hands on.

They were forced to kneel before the sheriff, _they_ had fear in their eyes. Now if only Robin had shown that fear, none of this would be happening. The sheriff laughed inwardly, of course this would still be happening, but Robin didn't know that.

"Go ahead."

The soldiers, obeying their orders grasped the villagers, pinning them down.

Some lost hands, others, almost a whole arm, and still others who fought, their lives.

Robin watched in terror, the cries echoing in his head. They were being hurt, and he couldn't do anything to help them. His own people, the people that trusted him, and he was defenseless against their suffering.

A solitary arrow flew into the midst, and everyone stopped, unsure what to think.

"It's the forest men!" One of the soldiers cried.

"Oh, how wonderful, your little gang has come to save you. Well it won't work."

Robin gasped as he felt the cold blade of a knife on his throat.

"If any of you so as try to come near me, your little leader, will be killed I promise, I will not regret it."

The sheriff grasped Robins hair and pulled back so his neck was exposed.

"Tell them to leave or I will kill them, and continue hurting these villagers." Vaizey whispered.

"Go!" Robin shouted, "I will be fine, leave me!"

"Master we cannot!" Much shouted.

Robin thought quickly, the archers were taking aim.

"Please! I don't want you hurt! I will be fine!"

There was no reply for a short while but then Much spoke up again. "Master you cannot expect us to just leave you, we work toge..." He never got to finish his sentence, the archer let his arrow fly, and Robins friend was cut off mid sentence.

"Much!" Robin shouted, he got no reply. Worry crossed his face.

"Lets go." The sheriff instructed, and yanked Robin away from the forest.

The sheriff practically whistled as he walked away, watching the look on Robins face, it wasn't fear, but it was darn close. Progress, and he wasn't near done.

Vaizey dragged Robin into the dungeons and threw him into a cell.

"You will be in here until you rot, or until you kill each other, whichever comes first. Have fun." He smiled, then walked away.

Robin lay in a crumpled pile on the ground, not paying any attention to his "roommate".

"Robin?"

His head jerked up, he knew that voice. Robin turned, and was face to face with his old enemy. The one who stood at the right hand side of the sheriff, the one who helped to torment him, and his gang.

Sir Guy of Gisborne.

Any sorrow Robin had just felt was masked by his rage. He lunged at the man sitting across from him, and threw punch after punch.

The fight only lasted seconds. In truth, Gisborne didn't want to fight, and Robin just didn't have it in him.

After hearing the satisfying thud of his fist against Guys face Robin collapsed on top of Guy.

Gisborne was expecting a little more than that, and when Robin stopped, he didn't really know what to do. And was he really, crying?

"Robin?" Gisborne asked again. "What is it?"

"Why would you care?!" Robin shouted.

"I, I am just worried."

"Don't lie! I hate it when people lie!"

Guy tried to hold Robin and look him in the eye, but Robin shoved at his hands.

"Get away!" He shouted, standing and almost falling over his own legs in his haste to get to the other side of the cell.

There he lay in a ball and sobbed, his shoulders racking and his quite whimpering the only noise in the otherwise silent dungeon.

"Robin, please. This is what the sheriff wants, do not give him the satisfaction."

Robin swallowed hard, but didn't sit up. After a short wait he started talking.

"I couldn't stop him. I couldn't do anything!" He started crying again.

"What did he do?"

Gisborne seemed truly interested, but no matter what his motives were Robin was glad to be talking, and telling this to someone.

"He, took hands, and arms, and lives, and I couldn't do anything about it. And then he shot Much, I told them to leave, but they were worried, and he didn't, and he shot him!"

Gisborne didn't really know what to do now, so he had accomplished in getting Robin to open up, but now he had no idea how to comfort him.

"It's okay." Robin said. "You are not very good at this."

It was as if he had read Guys mind, and he understood. Where was the rage, and anger he had just shown? How had it just disappeared?

Well, if Robin was going to change, then Gisborne would have to try to change too. So, that maybe, if they got out of this alive, there wouldn't be hatred between them.

**Alright, I know I suck at updating, and it takes me forever, but I might try a little harder _if _you review, but only _if._ It is not that hard, click the button, type a few words, if you liked it, and then click send, that is it! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3 Just a Little

**Okay, I just thought it was time that I explained some things. First of all this is after the second season, but a few things have changed. Marian is still alive, Gisborne did not kill her. No, what went down in the Holy Land was this. First off, Marian lied about the reason why she was about to kill the sheriff. She said that Robin had put her up to it. Then once in the Holy Land she did all that talk with Gisborne but when he was about to kill her the sheriff yelled at him because apparently Marian had showed alliance towards them and now he was about to kill an ally. (Hence him being in a jail cell) So yeah, Marian is not dead, and Robin is not super depressed, well he wasn't. BTW, this does not follow anything from the 3 season, I really don't care about that right now, it can go flush itself down a toilet for all I care. Now that I am done with that, enjoy, and as always I do not own any of the characters...... yet. (evil laugh right there!) With the exception of Victor. **

Gisborne was wrong to assume that Robin would even accept his existence. By dawn Robin was curled up in a corner of the cell they shared, and wouldn't budge no matter what.

"Robin, come on, you have to eat."

No reply.

Throughout the day Guy tried to inch closer to the wounded man, and by nightfall he was almost close enough to grab his arm.

"Robin listen to me. You have to move a bit." Gisborne turned so he was full on facing Robin.

"Just a little."

He was rewarded with a punch in the face hard enough to knock him onto his back.

'_Well, I told him to move a little.' _Guy shrugged, it was true. That was at his own fault.

Guy decided to give up for that night, and try again tomorrow, maybe he'd have better luck. Robin could not sulk forever.

_**A quick little note from me. The man in this next part named Victor is the sheriffs new man that I made up. And yes he is a right old naughty word! **_

Victor paced back and forth in front of the sheriffs chair in the great hall.

"Sit down you are making me tired."

"My Lord I am just not convinced that the scene in the village will be enough to break him." Victor said, seating himself next to the sheriff.

"Oh come now, have you looked at him at all recently? He is moping in a corner, I think that would be classified under broken." Vaisey smiled triumphantly, as far as he was concerned, he had won.

"My Lord if you do not mind my outspokenness I believe we should do something a little more devastating, something that is sure to make him weep."

"Go on." The sheriff liked that idea. "What have you got in mind?"

Victor motioned towards the door as Marian walked by, humming quietly to herself.

"Am I right to assume that Hood still has feelings for that women?"

"You are devilishly clever. If I had even thought of that Gisborne would have slaughtered me. What is your proposal?"

Victor smiled, this was all too perfect.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I am just done typing for now, I shall work on the next chapter later. Well as always, review please! And I have no idea what is up with Victor yet, I may come up with something. If you have any ideas, please tell me, I would be forever grateful, and I would mention you multiple times! **


	4. Chapter 4 A Broken Barrier

Once again Robin spent a whole day sitting in his corner, not moving, not eating.

Gisborne was genuinely worried. It was a strange feeling and one he normally only felt towards Marian, but now he was finding himself desperate to help Robin, his enemy for so many years, since childhood.

It had been quiet all day which is why a slight shuffling sound in the corner startled Gisborne. He looked up to see Robin lying on his stomach.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

That was knew, Robin, talking. Normally Gisborne couldn't get him to stop.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"You should sleep, seeing as you haven't in about five days."

Robin nodded his head but before he was allowed to fall into a fitful slumber the sheriff came down the stairs followed by two guards who were dragging someone, concealed by a cloth.

"Now see here Robin Hood, I believed you to have given up, but Victor wasn't so sure. Have you lost all hope by chance?"

Robin looked up with a slight smirk on his face, "In your dreams."

"Too bad, that would have made my job easier, I could have just left." He motioned to the guard who stepped forward and shoved the hidden person towards the cell.

"Who is that?" Gisborne demanded.

"That is the one and only, Lady Marian."

The hood came off and Marians face was lit by the dim light of the jail. Even in the dark Robin could see that she was dirty and streams of water lined her face as if she'd been crying.

"What have you done?!" Gisborne demanded.

"_I _haven't done anything. My guard on the other hand, well he was a little busy this afternoon."

"Why?" Was all Robin said. He didn't yell, he didn't really have to, his icy stare expressed all the venom needed to show the sheriff how angry he was.

"We wanted to know if you were still attached to her like a little puppy. We know Gisborne is, but you we weren't positive about." Vaisey sneered, showing all his filthy teeth.

"When I get out of here I am going to kill you."

"Talk talk talk talk talk, that is all you do. Act, no never. Just talk."

"She is a women!" Gisborne shouted.

"And that makes her different from everyone els does it? A clue, no! She knows pain just like the rest of us."

Robin rolled his eyes. "And what about you sheriff, do you know pain, true pain? Do you know what it feels like to have your world wrenched away from you, and your life turned upside down? Do you know how it feels to loose the thing you hold most dear?"

"No, but that would be because I do not care about anything."

"Really?" Robin stared keeping his eyes fixed on the sheriff, "I am sure deep down there is something you care for. Something you cannot possibly survive without."

Vaisey shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Well get on with it!" He yelled at the guard for lack of something better to do.

The guard forced Marian to turn so her back was facing the cell, and he yanked her shirt up so her skin was revealed.

The sight was repulsive, deep red marks all around, blood still oozing out.

Robin stared his mouth agape. "You, how could you?"

"It was rather simple actually. Oh, and she's been staying in a tower, just to let you know. I thought you would like the information."

"Sheriff you monster!" Gisborne shouted.

"Oh yes, I am doing wonderfully aren't I?" The sheriff grinned once more before leaving with a snap of his fingers. The guard followed, dragging Marian with.

"No." Robin whimpered.

Guy could not think of anything to say, he knew Robin still loved Marian, who wouldn't?

"I am going to get her out."

"Robin, you can't."

Robin glared at Guy, "You wait, you just wait and see. I _will _get out, and when I do, the sheriff better be watching his back, or he might get a sword through it!"

_'Wait, did Robin just threaten to kill the sheriff?!' _ "Robin, you can't kill the sheriff, no matter what he did, or what he does, no matter how much he deserves it!" Gisborne yelled, returning Robins angry glare.

Finally Robin backed down, and looked at the ground. He didn't say anything for the rest of the night, and by morning he had returned to his corner.

Gisborne immediately regretted his actions, maybe yelling wasn't the solution to everything. But he couldn't do anything about it now, Robin had finally opened up, and he had yelled and been a jerk.

"Robin." Yet, he persisted. "Robin please, don't do this."

"Do what?" Robin mumbled.

"Mope. Sitting around has never helped anyone."

"I'm not fit to help anyone."

_'Great, now he is doubting himself!' _"Robin, you cannot give up hope, without you the world is lost!"

"Without me the world would be better off! Do you know how many people have died because of me?!" Robin looked up, his face showed his horror at the thought, his eyes began to water.

"Anyone who died for you knew the risks, and died in the hope that England would become a better place for their friends and family!"

"Without me no one would have died at all!"

Gisborne let out a sigh of frustration. "You do not get it at all do you? The people who have died for you, probably would have ended up dieing anyway, but they would have died without hope, without any desire to live. Don't let yourself loose that desire, because once you do it's hard to get back."

Robin looked at the ground, he was contemplating arguing back, but what Guy had said made sense.

They didn't talk at all for the remainder of that evening, but Guy believed that he may have just broken a barrier, a barrier that had been in place for years. A barrier that was held in place by anger, frustration and rage, and now that all that was gone, what reason did they have to hate each other? Sure, they still had many reasons to be angry, but that was all behind them now. They had grown up, and it had only taken the death of many innocent people, the love for one women and being locked in a jail cell all alone to do that.


	5. Chapter 5 Doctor Gisborne?

It was early morning, at least, that's what Guy thought. In jail you kind of lost track of time, you went to bed whenever you saw fit and you ate whenever the sheriff saw fit; weather that was once or twice or never.

"Robin?" There was no reply. He had thought that their foolish hatred was done with but maybe he was mistaken. "Robin?" He asked again.

"Mmm?" It was mumbled and could barley be hear, but it was a reply.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Guy sighed. It was like day two. Day one he hadn't talked at all and day two it had been very minimal. "Honestly, I thought you were through acting childish."

Robin groaned.

"Robin?" Guy moved closer, maybe he wasn't okay. "Look at me, come one look up."

"No."

"Don't make me force you! Look at me damn it!"

Robin groaned again, but dragged his head from the ground.

It was not a pretty sight, his eyes were red and puffy. Deep purple circles lined them. His face was pale and he honestly looked as if he were about to throw up.

"I don't call this okay!" Guy shouted, enraged! "When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"You were sleeping."

"Wonderful excuse, I am so glad you didn't die!"

Robin let out a sigh, and laid his head back down.

Guy looked at the ground, "Sorry I yelled. I- I just don't want you to die. Not after everything that has happened."

"Yeah, that would suck." Robin coughed, and then lost control, he stated coughing repeatedly until finally he threw up in a corner. "Ugh. Gross."

"No kidding. Come on, sit up."

Robin shook his head, "I don't think I can."

"Then I'll help you."

"Why?"

Gisborne stopped about an inch from Robin's arm. "Why what?"

"Why do you all of a sudden care?"

Guy took a moment to think, it was a good question. Why had he just changed his mind and decided to help Robin. "I don't know." It was the truth. "I guess, I just think of you differently now, prison does that you know."

"Yeah? Well how come I still hate you?"

Guy shrugged, "That's your own decision, but right now, I want to help you, so that we can get Marion out."

Robin laughed slightly, "So this is about Marion. I should've known. You think that if you help me she will like you."

"That's not true!" Gisborne shouted, "I honestly want to help you, but if you don't do anything it's gonna be a bit difficult!"

Robin sighed then lifted his body off the ground. "Happy? Or do I have to stand now too?"

"You're fine, I just don't really know what to do now. I don't really know anything about medicine. But I do know that we have to get out of here."

"Well that's a given."

Guy sighed, this was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. "Just let me think."

Robin let out an impatient sigh, and threw his head back against the wall. "This is going to be awhile."

It _was_ a while, it had been almost a half hour and still Guy had no plan of escape.

"Ok, you know what, you are not going to get anything done just sitting there." Robin stated, and before Gisborne could protest, he stood up and wobbled over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Guy hissed, following Robin.

"I am trying to get us out of here, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get killed!"

"I'm not going to get killed, just..." Robin took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"The room is spinning."

"Oh that is not good, lay down now. Just sit down."

Robin turned to walk back to the corner of the cell but his knees shook then gave out. Guy leaped forward and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Robin! Hey, hey, hey, come on. You're going to be fine. Look at me, darn you look at me!"

Robin's breath slowed, and his eyes slid shut.

**Mawahahaha! Aren't I just evil stopping it right there? I will post asap! Promise! Oh, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to post! School got in the way of my work, but school is officially over as of today! So more chapters will come out sooner! Till then, as always review! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6 A bigger problem

"Robin, come back, that's right!" Gisborne let out a sigh as Robin opened his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"What happened?"

"You blacked out. I was really worried."

Robin blinked then started to sit up.

"Hey, just lay down. You need to take a rest!"

"No." Robin shook off Guy's hand, "I'm feeling better."

"That's a relief. Now, we have to get out of here."

Robin nodded and walked slowly to the door.

"What are you doing?" Guy hissed.

"I don't really know. I'm just making it up as I go along!"

"Do you think that's the best idea?"

Robin shrugged, "Well it works most of the time."

"Right I'm glad. Most of the time, that's just wonderful!"

"Quite your winning! HEY! HEY!"

"What are you trying to do? Attract the attention of every prison guard in the area?"

"Yeah pretty much."

A guard dressed in uniform walked around the corner. He seemed to have been taking a nap and did not like the fact that he had been woken up. "What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Come here! You need to see this! He's gone nuts!" Robin said, indicating Guy.

Gisborne looked confused then rolled his eyes, and promptly ran into the wall.

"He is!" The guard said inching ever so closer.

"Yeah? You should have seen him a little earlier. He was doin' some pretty funny stuff!" Robin grunted slightly on the last word as he punched the guard in the gut and sent him falling to the floor unconscious.

"Got 'em. Let's get out of here!" Robin said fitting a key into the lock and letting the door swing open.

"Good one. But what was with me being crazy?"

Robin shrugged and looked at his handy work. "I told you, I'm making it up as I go along. Now let's get along, before someone comes down here."

"Right. Where do you suppose Marian is?"

"How am I going to know that?"

This time it was Guy who shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well the sheriff said he was keeping her in a tower. We only have to find out which one."

"Really? And how many towers do you think there are? This is a castle after all."

Robin sighed, "Well we better get started then."

The two made their way up the stairs and into the court yard.

"OK, so our goal, find Marian, get her, get out, and don't get caught?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it! Lets go!" Robin said cheerfully.

"Are you always this happy?"

"I don't know. I'm just kinda glad to be outta that stink hole. Now lets go before someone spots us!"

"Right. Which tower?"

Robin looked around then focused on one, "Uh I'm gonna take a guess and say it's the one with the bars on the window. But that is just a hunch."

"Well a hunch is good enough for me."

The two made their way into the castle and up to the tower.

The door was also blocked with iron bars, and a chain with a big lock on it.

"Marian?" Robin whispered into the door.

"Like she's gonna hear you."

"Well it's worth a shot."

"Robin?"

Robin turned to look at Guy with a smirk on his face. "Like she's gonna hear me." He said laughing at Guy's ignorance.

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course. Along with Gisborne. We escaped jail and have come to get you out so that we may all run free in Sherwood."

"That's a wonderful plan in theory. Now how do you intend to get me out?"

Robin's smile fell, "Well the uh, giant lock really was no where in my plans. That may pose a problem."

Guy patted Robin on the shoulder. "Uh, I think we have a bigger problem."

Robin turned around and saw that while they had been standing there talking the sheriffs soldiers had sneaked up and surrounded them.

"Yes, that could be a bigger problem."

**alright, that's it for now! I will try to post faster but a lot of stuff is happening to me right now and I cant promise anything. Well thanks for being patient and sticking with me so far, I hope you liked this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7 To Heal A Wound

"Well now what?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know! I've told you, I don't have an actual plan! I'm just making it up!"

"Alright I think its time you started making up an actual plan!"

"OK, how about, beat up all the guards, and hopefully live?"

Guy nodded, "Good plan."

_Fight Scene (just picture it in your head. 2 guys beating up a bunch of guards)_

Robin and Guy stood panting in front of the guards who were currently unconscious.

"Well that worked out rather nicely." Guy stated.

"Thank you very much."

"Congratulations, now if you would be so kind as to open the door and get me out!"

"Right, sorry Marian! Uh, one of these guys has got to have a key!" Robin began searching the pockets of the guards, followed by Gisborne.

"Here. I'm not sure if it's the correct one, but it's a key." Guy handed Robin a long metal key attacked to a metal loop.

"Looks as good as any." Robin took the key and fitted it into the lock. It fell open with a thud. Then he proceeded to take the chain off the door until it finally sung open.

Marian stood inside, her hands on her hips. "Well you took long enough."

"Hey, we just took out about 20 soldiers on our own, and got you out of here, _and_ escaped from jail. What have you done." Robin asked playfully.

"Nothing yet. But let me tell you, I may."

"I think we should be leaving, before more men come." Guy said looking around.

"Right. My lady." Robin held out his hand and Marian gratefully took it, following him and Guy down the stairs and to the court yard.

They sneaked past a few guards and made their way to the gate. That would be the hard part.

Yeah, that was the hard part.

After knocking out two guards, an alarm was raised and more came flooding into the yard, with the sheriff screaming angrily behind them.

"Sorry sheriff, I'd _love_ to continue this little get together, but I've got other plans! Have a nice day!" Robin yelled, following the others out the gate, and slamming it shut.

The three quickly ran to the end of the bridge and across the field towards Sherwood Forest.

_~MEANWHILE IN SHERWOOD~_

"We have to do something!" Much complained for the fifth time that day.

Alan sighed "Mush, we _have_ tried, and nearly got killed each time! Face it, the castle is too well guarded."

"Can we not just go one last time. I just have a strong feeling about today!"

Will shrugged, "It wont do us any harm, will it?"

Djaq nodded, "I guess not, what do you think John?"

"I guess we can go. But this is the last time! We can't have anyone getting hurt. We do have our duties to do."

Will ran to get the horses. So far they'd tried and failed seven times since Robin had been kidnapped to get him out. The castle was just too heavily guarded. There was no way in and most definitely no way out.

As they neared the edge of Sherwood they saw three figures running towards the forest.

"What do you suppose that is then?" Alan asked. Squinting into the sunlight to try to see the figures better.

"It's Robin!" Djaq shouted.

"Come on!" Will kicked his horse and ran to meet then, with two more horses behind him.

"What's he doin' here?" Alan asked, as Robin, Marian, and Gisborne rode back with Will.

"We can talk later, right now we must go!" John turned and lad the way back through the forest to their hideout.

"So, Robin, what is he doing here?" Djaq asked when they'd all finally settled down.

"He, well, it's a long story. Just to sum it up, he and I were in prison together, he helped me escape and rescue Marian. So, I guess he's kinda good now."

Guy waved awkwardly as everyone turned to look at him.

That night Robin told them everything that had happened over the coarse of the last few days. From there, no one knew exactly what was going to happen. Marian could not return to Nottingham, but it would not suit her well to live in the forest with the gang either.

Everything had turned out OK, they had made it out alive, and relatively unharmed, and Robin and Gisborne had finally stopped bickering. Weather it was possible a week ago doesn't matter, now the two of them are friends and will work together for the better of all man.

**OK, so I know this doesn't follow the series, but I don't really care. Heck that's what fanfic is for, right? Well I hope you enjoy. That is it! I am done! uh, yeah, thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I love you! And thanks to anyone who has read this! **


End file.
